


on lazy days we go cloudwatching

by Torchicpox



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Micah didn't get married, and in consequence the Sharance Tree didn't bloom. This, of course, vexed the resident Elder Dragon residing at the bottom of the lake very much.
Relationships: Micah & Aquaticus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	on lazy days we go cloudwatching

Micah did not get married. He's too absorbed in exploring and farming and mining to really think of courting one of the girls in Sharance. They all were nice, alright, and he always respond to any of the requests they might have posted in his mailbox or the town square board. He's just not interested in marriage.

So he explored each places, the Forest, the Dessert, the Valley, and the River. He defeated each and every one of the monsters seemingly guarding pieces of his memories. He knew that to save Sharance, he needed to make the Sharance Tree bloom, and he tried. ( _Really_.)

There was this misunderstanding between the Univir and Sharance on the blame regarding the earthquakes happening near them, but Micah pretty much solved it when he suggested a Unity Festival and changed in front of the two sides to see how he is. From different sides yet whole. A proof that coexistence is certainly possible between their two races, humans and monsters.

Then his tree began budding, and everyone was happy. Perhaps it means that what the Tree needed to bloom all along was unity between humans and monsters, and now that the Unity Festival had happened, is this not something which will happen in the near future? But one season passed, and then two, and before they knew it a full year had passed from when the tree first budded.

No one knew the reason why. But life pretty much continued on for the villagers though the flowers didn't bloom. Progress is progress, and if the tree had budded when before, it had stayed barren for generations, this must meant something positive. They just needed to be patient.

Micah himself continued his activities, exploring the habitats around Sharance, interacting with the villagers, as well as increasing his aptitudes in the various skills available.

Life continued on as normal like this for a year since the flowers first budded, until one day that Micah woke up with rows upon rows of sharp teeth snarling in his face. He didn't even have the time to be appropriately terrified before the owner of those teeth decided to heft him up by a scaly arms armed with very sharp, very long claws.

There, looming over his sleep-mused face and breathing cold air, was a dragon who exuded an aura of menace like no other.

"Why," Micah had gathered half a mind to be appropriately terrified at this point and let out a small bleat in nervousness, "-haven't you proposed to anyone yet?!" It finished with a thundering roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquaticus loves cherry blossoms, do you know what would happen if they didn't get the Sharance Tree to bloom because Micah just didn't propose to anyone in town?


End file.
